Fairy Tail The Unknown
by wquueu
Summary: The fairy tail guild has calmed down since Tower of Heaven. Erza may not be the same since she lost Jelall. Natsu and Lucy have been getting closer since then, Happy has been getting more and more depressed
1. Prolouge

**Hello My name is wquueu this is my story of fairy tail please give feedback and any tips or ideas please and thank you.**

Before i start off just in case some of you dont know what you are reading at the moment i am going to give a short prologue. We will start off with the land of Fiore where the place is filled with magic. Magic is just an everyday item to Fiore and some dedicate their life to its practice and join magical guilds where they may find work and such. But as some of you might now one guild soars high above the rest and that name is Fairy Tail where many legends were born.

Natsu a Dragon Slayer of Fire who is one of the most laid back of the Fairy Tail guild. But in no means that Natsu is weak he is one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail. He was raised by a dragon by the name of Igneel fellow dragon slayer Jellal who was raised by Metalicana, both mysteriously vanished 7 years ago. Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. His solution to problems often involve violence.

Natsu has a rival and fellow guild member by the name of Gray Fullbuster. Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other. Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger. Over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards the guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then. Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes at inappropriate moments.

We cannot forget about this wreck of a women named Lucy Heartfillia. Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail. She will do whatever she can for her friends even giving her own life if the situation calls for it.

Last of Team Natsu the powerhouse of the team Erza Scarlet can be argueably the strongest member of Fairy Tail if you dont count Laxus. Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail.

I think that the 4 main characters are a good enough background since the fanfiction will mainly be based around Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lucy.


	2. Chapter 1

**The first chapter of the Fairy Tail series. Again if you have any questions please ask me on fanfiction i will be sure to reply as quick as possible. **

"Hey Erza when are we going on another quest" asks Gray.

"When im well and ready, besides we cant do one until Lucy gets over her cold and she is a part of our team as any other one of us" says Erza.

"I'm bored" says Happy with his head down.

"Well then maybe you should be useful and take these to the Magic Counsel" says Makarov to Gray and Happy

"Why do you need us to do it?" asks Gray.

"Just do what your told or do i have to tell you twice" says Makarov

"Yes(Aye) Sir" says Gray and Happy.

"Well then that went quick and i just realised where the hell is Natsu" says Erza

_Lucy's Place_

Lucy wakes up and sees that Natsu is working out in her house and usually she would throw a pillow at him telling him to leave but she cant muster enough strength.

"Natsu" whispers Lucy.

"What do you need?" asks Natsu without hesitation

"I think im just over my cold tell Erza to sign us up for a job" says Lucy.

"Are you sure?" says Natsu.

"Yes i need some fresh air and my rent is due in a few weeks and i need to get ahead on that" says Lucy.

Lucy gets up and starts walking towards the door and falls and would of fell on her face if it wasnt for Natsu who caught her and put her back on her bed.

"We will give you a the day off dont sweat it we will split the money like any other quest" says Natsu.

"Hey Natsu" asks Lucy

"What" replied Natsu as he was about to leave.

"I love you" says Lucy as she passes out

Natsu thought it was a brotherly love type of thing and replied the same.

_Gray and Happy_

"Hey Gray" says Happy

"What" says Gray irrated

"Are we there yet" says Happy exhausted

"We will be there soon just shut your trap and worry about flying" says Gray

"Will Lucy pull through or is it something worse than it looks i am worried" says Happy

"She is one tough bitch she will pull through and there is no way she would die like this especially since she doesnt lose to some cold she is too strong for that" says Gray.

_The Guild Hall_

"Hey Gajeel when are you going to join a team" asks Juvia

"I dont know yet if i would team up with anybody here it would be you considering the fact that i knew you longer so i trust you a lot more" says Gajeel

"That bimbo is the reason i cant be close to Gray and it makes me so sick" says Juvia

"Cant you see the writing on the wall he doesn't like you like that" says Gajeel taking a sip from his cup

That made Juvia mad and started trying to punch Gajeel.

"Well that is your problem not mine" says Gajeel as he walks out of the guild hall.

"Hey Mira" says Juvia

"What do you need" asks Mira with a smile.

"Do you think Gray likes me" asks Juvia with a depressed look on her face.

"Well all you gotta do is ask him and if he doesnt dont get worked up and it is not Lucy she has a crush on Natsu not Gray" says Mirajane.

"Are you sure its not Gray and I will he must say yes" says Juvia

**This chapter is over but look forward cause i update every Monday and if that works I will continue this series. If you cant ell already LuNa, JuGra and might have more soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the follows reviews and constructive critism is always good, thank you if you support the series

Chapter 2

"Hey happy we finally got here" says Gray

Happy opens his eyes as he realized that he had passed out and gray carried him.

"I'm recharged" says Happy as he jumps off of Grays shoulders

They walked in the building that Master said they were and delieverd the package.

"Good finally they brought the flying cat capture him" says The guy in black

"What are you talking about" says Gray as Happy was caught in a net

"No don't you dare" says Gray but he was one hit KO since he was fatigued

Back at the guild

"Erza I need to request something and only you can meet this" says Makarov

"What would it be master?" Says Erza

"Gray was captured and it seems his foolishness cost him his life" says Makarov

"Don't tell me he tried to walk to Embrigia without rest even the best monks can't do that!" Says Erza as she storms out to save Gray.

"Wait up erza take Natsu and Gajeel with you they will help you out a lot" says Makarov

"Why should I go with bossy over there?" Says Gajeel

"Because I told you too" says Makarov

Gajeel looks like he was going to piss his pants, "yes sir" as he runs towards erza

"We need to get Natsu and quick" erza thought

"Hey erza what happened" says Natsu as he is carrying happy barely alive

"Where is gray" says Erza

"Who cares happy is still hurt" says Natsu

"Natsu go and get happy some medical attention and meet up with us when you feel better" says Erza

"We need to find Gray like now" says Gajeel

"Won't have far too look" says a man in black carrying gray almost lifeless as hethrows it down to erza and Gajeel

Erza quickly checks his pulse as she realizes gray is gone

"You will pay for his life with your own" yells Erza

"Let's see you make me" says the man in black

Erza goes to hit him with a sword and he puts his hand up and breaks the sword

"No way" says Erza

Gajeel steps forward but Natsu stops him

"What are you doing dimwit" says Gajeel

"This is her fight, you should know about pride and this guy is no problem for a strong chick like Erza

"Requip" yells Erza as she changes into her Dark Empress armor and twin swords

"We'll see if you can keep up" says the man in black

He jumps in front of her and punches but she steps back and swipes but misses as he jumps up in the air and kicks her back.

Erza then tries to swipe and keeps missing alltogether

"Can't even hit me you're as weak as Jellal" says the man in back

That made erza stop as she hesitated to keep fighting "no" yells Erza as he clocks her which knocked erza out

"Erza" yells Natsu

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist" yells Natsu as he tries to hit the man in black but misses

Then all of a sudden the man in black was squashed by a huge fist

"Gramps" says Natsu in amazement as he sees Makarov turn to face them

"Hey master they killed gray" says erza in tears

"He is not dead while you were fighting I took him to our guilds medics and he got attention right away and he was saved" says Makarov

"I would never let my beloved gray be hurt like that" says Juvia.

"Now let's head home Natsu carry erza" says Master Makarov

"Alright gramps" says Natsu as he grabs Erza and puts her over his shoulders.

"No i will walk by myself" says Erza forcefully

"Erza you cant" says Natsu but gets jabbed in the chest by Erza but her punch was weak, since she was beaten to a pulp.

They walked back to the guild where Gray was staying.

"My beloved Gray was he hurt he cant be hurt" says Juvia

"Hey Erza?" asks Natsu.

"What" replies Erza

"Well do you know who that guy was" asks Natsu

"I am not completely sure but if i was to guess i would say he would be one of Jellal's captives from the tower of heaven" says Erza

"What makes you say that" returns Natsu

"Well for one the man made remarks about Jellal throughout the whole fight" says Erza

"You must know considering i dont" says Natsu

Master Makarov came in

"How is gray doing" asks Natsu

"No time for that Laxus wants to take my seat as the guild master" says Makarov

"Let me at him" yells Natsu

"But the one who will become the next guildmaster is in this room and well deserving of the title and as retiring i will be relinquishing my spot in the 10 wizard saints to her aswell" says Makarov

"Who is it" says Natsu

"Are you blind it is obviously Erza Scarlet


End file.
